House Glover
House Glover of Deepwood Motte is a noble house from the Wolfswood in the North of Westeros. They are loyal vassals of House Stark of Winterfell, and have their seat at the wooden stronghold Deepwood Motte. Their lands extend throughout the Wolfswood, northwest of Winterfell. The head of the house is the Lord of Deepwood Motte. House Glover's heraldry is a silver armored fist on a scarlet red background (observed instances present it as a left-handed fist). History Season 1 During the War of the Five Kings, Robb Stark assigns Galbart Glover to lead the vanguard. This triggers a protest from Jon Umber, the head of House Umber."The Pointy End" Season 2 With the northerners preoccupied with fighting in the Riverlands, the King of the Iron Islands Balon Greyjoy sends his daughter Yara Greyjoy with a fleet of thirty ships to seize the Glover seat of Deepwood Motte."What Is Dead May Never Die" Yara seizes Deepwood Motte and establishes an ironborn stronghold there."The Prince of Winterfell" The ironborn imprison Robett Glover's wife and children, and brutalize House Glover's subjects."The Broken Man" Season 6 With the War of the Five Kings over, the Glovers retake Deepwood Motte with the help of House Bolton and slay every ironborn there. Tidings of the battle reach King Balon and his daughter Yara at Pyke. The loss of Deepwood Motte is a serious blow to Balon's campaign to conquer the North but he refuses to end hostilities with the mainland."Home" While making plans to retake the North, Jon Snow lists the Glovers as one of the houses that have not yet declared for the Boltons, along with the Hornwoods, Cerwyns, Mormonts, and Mazins."The Door" After visiting Bear Island, Jon and his half-sister Sansa Stark travel to Deepwood Motte to seek the support of House Glover. They receive a frosty reception from Robett Glover, who is still bitter towards Robb Stark for not coming to his aid during the ironborn attack on Deepwood Motte and for jeopardizing the northmen's sacrifices and war efforts for a "foreign whore". Still bitter about the ironborn occupation, Robett refuses to come to their aid and tells the Starks that they have outstayed their welcome. After the Stark victory at the Battle of the Bastards, Jon Snow is acclaimed as King in the North by the assembled northern houses — including Houses Glover and Manderly — with Robett Glover regretting he did not fight with the Stark army, pledging allegiance to the resurgent House Stark. Season 7 After the Battle of the Bastards, Robett Glover becomes a valued member of Jon Snow's court, after being one of the many Northern Lords to proclaim him King in the North. He seems to be somewhat conflicted about Jon Snow's decisions as King. He is eager to train the younger residents of the North to fight, but is also somewhat hesitant about training his Daughter to fight the Army of the Dead. However, after a strict lecture from Lyanna Mormont, he accepts. He also seems rather conflicted about Jon giving Last Hearth to Ned Umber and Karhold to Alys Karstark, whose predecessors betrayed House Stark and fought for Ramsay during the Battle of the Bastards. However, after the two young Northerners pledge their allegiance to House Stark, he applauds them proudly. He is among the members of Jon Snow's court that advises him against meeting with Daenerys Targaryen, believing it to be a trap. He sternly reminds Jon that when his brother, Robb Stark, rode south and left the North to become involved in the War of the Five Kings, he was killed along with many Northerners, clearly still retaining some bitterness towards Robb for his failures and the mistakes he made as a ruler. However, Jon reminds him and the rest of the Northern Lords that they chose to make him their King, and that they must accept compromise considering the odds they face. Later, after Jon leaves Winterfell and Sansa is placed in control of the North, Robett Glover is clearly unimpressed with Jon's decision, as he suggests to Sansa that perhaps they should have named her as their ruler instead of Jon. However, Sansa dismisses his suggestion as well as Lord Yohn Royce's statements that the Knights of the Vale rode North for Sansa, not Jon. Lord Glover is present during the supposed trial of Arya Stark, which in turn ended up being a trial for Petyr Baelish, who was tricked by Sansa and Arya into letting his guard down and being forced to admit his crimes, including his role in the Assassination of Jon Arryn, his betrayal of Eddard Stark, his attempted assassination of Bran Stark and the murder of Lysa Arryn. Robett doesn't speak in the trial, but he is present when Littlefinger is executed, as Arya Stark slits his throat with the Catspaw dagger she obtained from Bran Stark. Season 8 After Jon Snow returns to Winterfell with Daenerys Targaryen and her army after bending the knee to her, Robett Glover sends a raven stating that the Glovers will remain in Deepwood Motte for the coming Battle of Winterfell."Winterfell" Members * Lord {Galbart Glover}, Lord of Deepwood Motte and former head of the family. Died in the War of the Five Kings. * Lord Robett Glover, Galbart's younger brother and successor. Current head of the family. ** Lady Sybelle Glover, his wife. *** Gawen Glover, their son and heir. *** Erena Glover, their daughter. * {Ethan Glover}, with unspecified relationship with the main branch. Killed during Robert's Rebellion. Military House Glover commanded a sizeable military before The War of the Five Kings started. They could raise about 3000-4000 men due to House Glover controlling the majority of the Wolfswood. At start of the War of the Five Kings, Lord Galbart Glover answered the call of Robb Stark. It is still unknown how capable House Glover is in terms of warfare but it is likely experienced since Lord Glover led the vanguard against Jaime Lannister during the Battle of the Whispering Wood. However, the Red Wedding, significantly weakened House Glover. The capture of Deepwood Motte by the ironborn alienated Robett Glover from House Stark since his family was captured when the castle fell. The castle was reclaimed from the ironborn by Glover's remaining soldiers and the Boltons. This led to Robett rejecting Jon Snow and Sansa Stark's request for aid to retake Winterfell. After the Battle of Bastards, House Glover's forces consisted of about 500 men when Lord Robett Glover pledge his allegiance to House Stark once again. Glover soldiers were easily distinguishable from other Northern soldiers, their helmets resembling the Stark helms that have pointed edges. Their uniforms consisted of wearing iron chestplates as well as wearing distinct black skirts. This may be possible since House Forrester provides Ironwood and therefore making them and their vassals able to afford better equipment. Image gallery 607 Glover sigil cropped.png|House Glover's sigil, seen in Season 6. glover-armory.png|Glover guardsmen, seen in "The Broken Man". Family Tree In the books In the A Song of Ice and Fire novels, House Glover is a loyal and reliable vassal of the Starks. Before they became bannermen of House Stark, they were petty kings. Their castle is a motte-and-bailey wooden castle located inland but close to the Bay of Ice. House Glover's sigil is a mailed silver fist on scarlet background. Other minor vassal houses sworn to the Glovers that have not appeared in the series: House Woods, House Branch, and House Bole. Technically, the Glovers are stated to be a "Masterly" House, not a full major noble House - which would go towards explaining why Greatjon Umber would be insulted at being commanded by a Glover. However, George R.R. Martin has admitted that he didn't really think out a full system of titles for different degrees of rank within the nobility of the Seven Kingdoms. There actually doesn't seem to be any functional difference between "Masterly" Houses, such as the Glovers and other major Houses like the Umbers. There are basically three tiers of noble family under each Great House such as the Starks: major Houses who answer only to the Great House of the region (i.e. the Umbers), minor lordly Houses who serve another intermediary noble House (House Marsh serves House Reed), and knightly Houses - unlike lords, knights do not have the power to dispense justice and executions on their own lands. Some minor lordly Houses also directly serve the Great House of the region, given that a feudal system isn't entirely a delegated hierarchy, but the ruling family gathers strength from its own lands. Thus minor Houses such as Cassel and Poole also serve the Starks. At any rate, because the Glovers answer to no intermediary lords but to the Starks themselves, and local lesser Houses in turn serve as vassals to the Glovers, there really doesn't seem to be any functional difference between the titles. Apparently their "Masterly" rank as the "Masters of Deepwood Motte" has to do with being marcher lords of a sort, responsible for governing the wild regions of the Wolfswood. During the ironborn's invasion, Asha Greyjoy takes Deepwood Motte with her forces, holding Sybelle and her children as hostages. The events relating to House Glover in Season 6 differs significantly from the novels. In A Dance of Dragons, Deepwood Motte is taken by a combined northern and Baratheon army led by King Stannis Baratheon. Most of the ironborn garrison is slaughtered but Asha and nine of her followers are taken prisoner. This victory wins Stannis the support of the northern lords and allows him to muster an army to challenge the Boltons and their House Frey allies. By contrast, the Glovers' retaking of Deepwood Motte is only mentioned in passing in the episode "Home." In the episode "The Broken Man", Robett briefly mentions that his wife and children were thrown into prison by the ironborn. Members *Galbart Glover, Master of Deepwood Motte. Sent by Robb on a mission to the North. His fate and current whereabouts are unknown. ** Robett Glover, Galbart's younger brother and heir. Taken captive by the Lannisters at the battle of Duskendale. Later released in a prisoner exchange. Currently is in the White Harbor. ** Sybelle Locke, Robett's wife. Held captive by the ironborn at Deepwood Motte. Recently was liberated by Stannis. *** Gawen Glover, Robett and Sybelle's son. Held captive by the ironborn at Ten Towers. *** Erena Glover, Robett and Sybelle's newborn daughter. Held captive by the ironborn at Ten Towers. *{Jorah Mormont's first wife}. She died after a miscarriage. *{Ethan Glover}. Squire to Brandon Stark. Traveled with Eddard Stark to the Tower of Joy, and died in the skirmish there. See also * (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References de:Haus Glauer es:Casa Glover fr:Maison Glover pt-br:Casa Glover ru:Гловеры zh:葛洛佛家族 Glover Glover Category:House Glover Glover